Le Chant du Phénix
by TenshiBlood
Summary: Un petit OS sans prétention ! 30 Juin 1997, Gellert Grindelwald est enfermé dans la Forteresse de Numengard depuis de nombreuses années. Le Chant d'un Phénix en deuil vient troubler son quotidien...


La Prison de Numengard, forteresse sombre et dressée, seule, sur l'île déserte. Depuis longtemps, les plaintes des prisonniers se sont tus. Depuis longtemps, ils savent qu'aucun d'eux ne sortira de cet endroit en vie. En réalité, ils sont peu nombreux encore prisonniers de ces pierres noires.

Depuis des décennies, Gellert Grindelwald occupait la cellule la plus haute, la plus isolée. Une pièce étroite et froide avec pour seule ouverture une mince fenêtre, assez large pour laisser passer une personne de taille fine. S'il s'approchait de cette brèche, il pouvait sentir le vent glacial qui soufflait quasiment constamment sur les lieux. L'ancien Mage Noir avait plusieurs fois songé à sauter, laisser son corps chuter dans le vide et attendre de sentir ses os se fracasser contre les rochers, ou sombrer dans la mer déchainée qui finirait par le rejeter aussi sur des rochers. Néanmoins, Gellert n'avait finalement jamais tenté l'expérience. Ce n'était pas une fin digne de lui. Aucun grand sorcier digne de ce nom ne peut voir ses jours se terminer à cause d'une chute, d'un suicide.

Chaque jour était semblable au précédent et au suivant. Les secondes s'écoulaient, les minutes s'écoulaient, les heures passaient, les jours, les semaines, les mois, les années… des dizaines d'années. Un quotidien routinier, ennuyeux que seule la Mort briserait. Un jour. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait, jusqu'à ce soir…

Comme toujours, le vieux sorcier était couché sur le sol, sa vieille couverture abimée jetée sur lui pour le protéger un minimum du froid qu'il ne sentait même plus depuis le temps. Quand il tendait l'oreille, par jour de grands vents, il était presque sûr d'entendre le vent chanter dans ses os, tellement son corps était décharné et amaigrit. Et comme chaque jour, il pensait au responsable de sa situation. Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore aurait dû le tuer. Mais cet imbécile n'avait pas osé l'achever, il avait préféré le laisser vivre avec une quelconque excuse tirée tout droit de ses livres « Tu réfléchiras à tes crimes pendant ton emprisonnement ». Stupide, Albus.

Gellert ferma les yeux, en quête de sommeil. Il écoutait le vent siffler et les vagues frapper les rochers en bas de la forteresse. Pourtant, quelque chose était différent… Intrigué, le vieil homme rouvrit les paupières et réalisa que tout était calme. Etrangement calme. Le corps affaibli et usé, Gellert se remit péniblement debout en se tenant au mur glacé et glissant et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Le ciel était sombre, les étoiles luisaient faiblement et se reflétaient en bas, dans la mer quasiment immobile. Un chant résonna alors. Grindelwald frissonna en resserrant sa couverture autour de lui. Une longue plainte déchirante… une complainte magnifique et si pleine de douleur…Il ressentit son vieux cœur dessécher battre dans sa poitrine pour la première fois depuis si longtemps.

Quel était cette lamentation qui résonnait dans l'obscurité… ?

Il écoutait. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Les notes résonnaient et semblaient faire vibrer les pierres noires d'émotion. Le vieux sorcier ferma les yeux, mal à l'aise. Quelque chose… n'allait pas. Cette musique magnifique lui rappelait quelque chose, et en même temps il se sentait nauséeux, comme si toutes ses cellules étaient bouleversées sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi.

Non…

Gellert redressa la tête en rouvrant les paupières et tressaillit, persuadé d'avoir vu un éclair d'or et de rouge traverser la voûte céleste. Le Chant se rapprochait de lui, il recula dans sa cellule jusqu'à ce que son dos bute le mur. La chose rouge et or franchit alors l'ouverture et le vieux sorcier resta tétanisé devant le magnifique Phénix qui se posa devant lui.

-…Fumseck… souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque beaucoup trop peu utilisée.

Dumbledore avait gardé son Phénix. Dumbledore avait gardé son cadeau durant toutes ses années. L'imbécile l'avait assez aimé pour croire que ce cadeau était dénué d'intérêt, un pur présent parce qu'ils étaient amants… Il s'agissait surtout d'une manœuvre de la part de Gellert pour être sûr de garder Albus à ses côtés, le manipuler pour « _Le Plus Grand Bien »,_ en jouant avec ses sentiments. Un rictus étira ses lèvres, méprisant. Dumbledore avait toujours été naïf. Une longue note déchirante franchit le bec du Phénix qui disparut alors dans un tourbillon de flammes.

Dumbledore était mort.

Pendant des années, Grindelwald avait rêvé ce moment, ce moment où il apprenait la mort de son ancien ami. Le « plus grand sorcier de tous les temps » avait enfin été vaincu ! Et pourtant… étonnement, il ne se sentit pas soulagé, ni ravi. Ses yeux se posèrent à l'endroit où se tenait Fumseck quelques secondes plus tôt. Il se permit un instant de faiblesse. Une seule larme de tristesse et de regrets. Il avait aimé Albus Dumbledore... à sa façon.


End file.
